disneyfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Liv i Maddie
Liv i Maddie, pod naslovom Liv i Maddie: Cali Style u četvrtoj sezoni, originalna je serija Disney Channel-a koju su stvorili John Beck i Ron Hart, a producirala je It's a Laugh Productions za Disney Channel. Seriju vodi Dove Cameron, koja igra dvije identične blizanke čija su imena u naslovu serije. Serija je počela s proizvodnjom u travnju, a počela je emitirati 19. srpnja 2013. Suosnivač Ron Hart najavio je da je serija otkazana i da se neće obnoviti petu sezonu. Kako je rečeno, serija je završila 24. ožujka 2017. Tema Sitcom predstavlja identične blizance Liv, popularnu televizijsku zvijezdu čija je hit serija upravo završila, i Maddie, izvanredna učenica i košarkašica čija je popularnost u porastu ... sve dok Liv pobjedonosno ne vrati u njihovu srednju školu u Wisconsinu. Još više zakomplicira njihov tinejdžerski život jest to što njihovi roditelji oboje rade u njihovoj školi. Epizode Twin-A-Rooney Liv se iz Hollywooda vraća kući, na oduševljenje nje i njezine obitelji, posebno njezine blizanke, Maddie. Nakon manje svađe zbog toga što je Liv egocentrična, ona pokušava nadoknaditi Maddie pretvarajući se da je ona i pita njezinu simpatiju, Diggie, hoće li ići na ples. Diggie kaže "Maddie" da se ne osjeća tako s njom. Liv to kaže Maddie, oni završavaju u velikoj svađi nakon koje Liv spakira torbe za povratku u Hollywood. Nakon toga, Diggie kaže Maddie da joj je rekao ne, jer je znao da je to Liv, i poziva je na ples. Također, Karen i Pete pokušavaju uvjeriti Liv da ostane pokazujući joj umjetnički projekt koji su ona i Maddie napravili s natpisom "Sestre slučajno, prijatelji po izboru". Liv i Maddie se ispričavaju i nadoknađuju. U međuvremenu, njihova braća Joey i Parker koriste činjenicu da su njihovi roditelji toliko okupirani Liv i Maddie, pretvarajući njihovu sobu u "buraz spilju", uz TV i hladnjakom. Uhvaćeni su kada tijekom pomicanja hladnjaka padnu niz stepenice. Team-A-Rooney Maddie je proglašena kapetanom svog košarkaškog tima, nije sigurna što učiniti kad im direktor ne pruži odgovarajuće uniforme za turnir na koji planiraju ići. Liv se pridružuje timu kako bi Maddie pomogla u boljoj vođi. Tim se suočava s ravnateljem uniformi, ali on uzvraća rekavši da ne idu na turnir. Kaže im da će samo financirati stvari o kojima se škola brine. Djevojke skupljaju novac za uniforme prodajući timske narukvice učenicima. Ravnateljica pristaje poslati djevojke na turnir. U međuvremenu, Parker je tarantule donio kući iz škole. Kad pobjegnu, on i Joey žure ih pronaći. Posada Glavni likovi * Dove Cameron kao Liv i Maddie Rooney - Identične blizanke ponovno zajedno nakon što je Liv živjela u Hollywoodu zadnje četiri godine da glumi u seriji * Joey Bragg kao Joey Rooney - Luckasti mlađi brat Liv i Maddie * Tenzing Norgay Trainor kao Parker Rooney - Mlađi brat Liv, Maddie i Joeya * Kali Rocha kao Karen Rooney - Školski pedagog i mama Liv, Maddie, Joeya i Parkera * Benjamin King kao Pete Rooney - Tata Liv, Maddie, Joeya i Parkera i trener Maddieinog košarkaškog tima * Lauren Linday Donzis kao Ruby Smith - Rodica Liv i Maddie tko je također pjevačica i glumi u seriji ''Sing it Louder. ''Postane glavni lik u četvrtoj sezoni Sporedni likovi * Jessica Marie Garcia kao Willow - Maddieina prijateljica koja igra košarku i bila je zaljubljena u Joeya da:Liv og Maddie en:Liv and Maddie es:Liv and Maddie pl:Liv i Maddie pt-br:Liv & Maddie zh:麗芙與麥蒂 Kategorija:Serije Kategorija:Televizijske serije od Disney Channel-a Kategorija:Disney Channel serije Kategorija:Liv i Maddie Kategorija:Američki televizijski sitcomi Kategorija:Serije iz 2010-ih Kategorija:Igrane serije Kategorija:Serije s ocjenom TV-G